This invention relates to new and useful improvements in denture support frames and is particularly concerned with improvements in such frames for use with lower dentures.
Denture support frames for lower dentures have heretofore been employed which consist of a rigid bar properly sized and shaped to the lower jaw bone. Such a support frame is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,671. In such patented structure, the rigid bar has rear portions which are implanted in cuts made in the ramus portion of the jaw. A forward intermediate portion of the bar has an integral downward extension arranged to be implanted in a cut made in the jaw bone. Although these implant portions provide a substantially sturdy connection for the denture support bar, the rear tip construction and the front downward extension will in some of the more difficult cases allow undesirable settling of the support bar in the implant areas of the jaw bone.